shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet Awards
Shadow Fleet Awards Shadow Fleet has held the standard for recognition of its members from the day the fleet was founded, and takes great pride in issuing out as many crew awards as possible during bi-annual awards ceremonies. Shadow fleet currently holds two catagories of awards, one for In-Charater preformances and one for Out-Of-Character performances. Each catagory is further divided into three levels of awards basied on difficulty to obtain. Below is a list of all possible awards within Shadow Fleet, clicking on an award will give further details about it. In-Character Awards In-Character awards are presented to individual characters in the fleet rather then the player themselves, this means that a player with multiple characters in the fleet may have earned an award on this list for one of their characters but not for any of the other. Additionally In-Character awards show up on on character profiles and not player personnel files. Level 1 Awards *Air Medal :: For recognition of piloting abilities. *Captain's Personal Merit* :: Awarded to the crew member who the Captain feels worthy. *Civilian's Contribution Ribbon :: In recognition of the great elements a civilian player character lends to the game in character. *Departmental Service Badge: Command :: Awarded for service in the command department, including departments of Command, Strategic Operations, Flight Operations, and Communications. *Departmental Service Badge: Marine :: Awarded for service in the Marines. *Departmental Service Badge: Science :: Awarded for service in the science department, including departments of Science, Medical, and Counseling. *Departmental Service Badge: Service :: Awarded for service in the service department, including departments of Operations, Security, Tactical, and Engineering. *Departmental Service Badge: Support :: Awarded for service in the support department, including Intelligence, Diplomatic, and Star Fighters. *Enlisted Commendation Medal :: To recognize the contributions of Starfleet enlisted personnel and the players who write them. *Geordi LaForge Obstacle Citation :: This award is presented to those who have overcome a disability in order to perform their duties. *Good Conduct Medal* :: For exceptional performance of one's duties. *Kublai Khan Award :: This award is presented to an individual who plays a key part of developing new tactical combat maneuvers while in hand-to-hand combat; not to be confused with the ship-to-ship award, which is similar. *Marksmanship Ribbon :: For recognition of firearm abilities. *Medal of Honor :: This medal is awarded for the showing of bravery and valor in the heat of combat. *POW Ribbon of Sacrifice :: Given to Starfleet officers who are captured by enemy forces for any length of time. *Purple Heart :: Awarded to personnel who are injured in the line of duty. *Ribbon of Merit :: This ribbon is used to symbolize the great sacrifice that the men and women of Starfleet endure. *Service Accommodation* :: Awarded to the crew member who performs his/her character's job and advances above and beyond the job description they were "hired" to follow. *Tour of Duty: Borg :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Borg space. *Tour of Duty: Breen :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Breen space. *Tour of Duty: Cardassian :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Cardassian space. *Tour of Duty: Deep Space :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to deep space. *Tour of Duty: Dominion :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Dominion space. *Tour of Duty: Ferengi :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Ferengi space. *Tour of Duty: Klingon :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Klingon space. *Tour of Duty: Mirror Universe :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the Mirror Universe. *Tour of Duty: Romulan :: This ribbon is issued to all participating players at the end of a mission that posts the simm to the borders or interior regions of Romulan space. *Unsung Hero Medal :: For recognition of support actions in character. *Zefram Cochrane Medal of Exploration :: Given to those officers who discover a noteworthy place or thing. Level 2 Awards *Creativity Award* :: The Creativity Award is presented to those who come up with an outstanding idea during a mission. *Exemplary Courage Medal :: Officers who put themselves in grave danger by going far beyond the normal call of duty qualify for this medal. *Flying Cross :: Presented to a Flight Control Officer for exhibiting outstanding flying abilities. *Geneva Peace Ribbon :: This ribbon is presented to individuals who were responsible for attaining a peaceful resolution between two conflicting parties. *Humanitarian Cross :: In recognition of efforts to relieve the suffering of any person(s) within or outside of Federation borders. *Intelligence Prowess Award :: This award is given to an Intelligence Officer who has gone out of their way to protect and better Obsidian Fleet. *Jonathan Archer Civilization Award :: This award is among the highest achievements in Starfleet. *Montgomery Scott Engineering Award :: (Formerly Engineering Ingenuity Award) This is given to those who develop useful new technologies, engineering-oriented upgrades, techniques and so forth. *Patterson Ribbon of Excellence :: This is issued to Starfleet's Medical officers who do something very special in the field. *Ribbon of Compassion :: This ribbon is for those in the Counseling field. The awardee must have truly gone out of their way to help out a fellow crew member. *Tactical Superiority Award :: Presented to individuals who play a major role (or even solely) develop new tactics and/or combat manuevers while in ship-to-ship combat; not to be confused with the hand-to-hand award, which is similar. Level 3 Awards *United Federation of Planets Pip :: Only a very few and elite people have ever attained this prestigious honor. To receive it, a person must single-handedly save the Federation from imminent destruction. * awards marked with a star can be awarded as In-Character as well as Out-Of-Character Out-Of-Character Awards Out-Of-Character awards are presented to the individual player members of Shadow Fleet and not to their characters, this means that there is no In-Character effect for recieving these awards. Out-Of-Character awards can be found on the individual fleet member personnel files for each player member of shadow fleet, rather then the character profiles. Level 1 Awards *Captain's Personal Merit* :: Awarded to the crew member who the Captain feels worthy. *Crew's Choice Award :: Voted on by the crew of the simm in question. *Deforest Kelley Humour Award :: This award is meant to help us all remember that a bit of light-heartedness goes a long way; even in the face of danger. *Expeditionary Medal :: Awarded for participation in a simulation’s first mission. *Friendship Ribbon :: For the development of a meaningful character relationship. *Good Conduct Medal* :: For exceptional performance of one's duties. *Heart of the Tiger :: Awarded to the crew member who writes supreme battle posts, making their posts enjoyable and exciting to read in the heat of battle. *Library Excellence :: Awarded for the best writing style: clear, precise, and easy to follow - yet allows the story to flow smoothly and easily passed off to another crew member. Also includes spelling and grammar used properly. *Meritorious Newcomer Award :: This award will be given to the newcomer who makes themselves known and puts in the most effort to make their character a valuable addition. *Most Improved Player :: This award will be given to the player who shows the most improvement. *Non-Player Character Award :: For the development of Non-Player Characters. *Plot Development Citation :: For developing the current plot line and making it original and unexpected yet not unbelievable. *Professional Merit :: Awarded to the character who has developed his/her character with considerable talent, making that character a joy to interact with. *Recruitment Award :: For recognition of recruitment successes. *Rose Award :: Awarded to the crew member who has made significant "romantic" character advancements. *Service Accommodation* :: Awarded to the crew member who performs his/her character's job and advances above and beyond the job description they were "hired" to follow. *Shadow Feet Gold Service Merit :: Awarded to crew who have served on the same vessel for two years and for each subsequent year thereafter. *Shadow Fleet Merit of Time Served :: Awarded to crewmembers who have served on the ship for one year. This award is non-cumulative. *Shadow Fleet Service Citation :: Awarded to a member of the crew who has served with the ship for at least 6 months. This award is non-cumulative. *Shadow Fleet Distinguished Service Cross :: Awarded to a member of the crew that has been with the ship for 3 months. This award is non-cumulative. *Technical Medal :: Awarded to the crewmember who follows the technical standards of the Star Trek universe, incorporating them into their posts with nearly flawless precision. *Unit Citation :: Awarded to the crew member who shows considerable talent in working with other crew members to create a winning plot line worthy of the vessel's reputation. *Whoopi Goldberg Diversity Ribbon :: Awarded for the successful portrayal of a non-human character aboard a simulation. Level 2 Awards *Antagonist Award :: This award denotes a player's exceptionally well crafted villain who has contributed to a simm's plot line convincingly over a series of posts. *Community Builder Citation :: This crew member is always going out of his/her way to help the crew connect with one another and knit the simm much closer together *Creativity Award* :: The Creativity Award is presented to those who come up with an outstanding idea during a mission. *Ribbon of Committment :: Given to a person who has truly put forth an indisputable amount of extra effort. *Silver Star :: The crew member who demonstrates supreme postings, posts often, and plays his/her character "to the hilt" will receive this award. Arguably considered one of the highest honors a crew member can receive. Level 3 Awards *Character of the Year :: This award is given annually in January of each year and is decided upon by nominations from ship COs. Reasons supporting the nomination are required. *James T. Kirk CO of the Year :: This award is given annually in January of each year and is decided upon by nominations from the Fleet Council. One CO is chosen from the nominations recieved. Reasons supporting the nomination are required. *Outstanding Character Award :: This award recognizes the efforts put forth by a crew member; as recognized by his/her fellow crew members, and Commanding Officer. *Outstanding Commanding Officer Award :: This award recognizes the efforts put forth by a Commanding Officer; as recognized by the Fleet Council. *Outstanding Executive Officer Award :: This award recognizes the efforts put forth by a Executive Officer; as recognized by his/ner fellow crew members, and Commanding Officer. *Scheherezade Award :: Named after the mythical heroine of the Arabian Nights, the Scheherezade awards the intricate story-crafting which is displayed within Shadow Fleet. This goes beyond simple matters of spelling, grammar, and legibility; rather, it is for the obvious effort put into posts to make them enjoyable to read for all members of a platform and not just as enjoyment for the writers who created them – for telling a tale within a tale as they weave their own story within the greater plot of their simm. *Sim of the Year :: This is used to recognize the Shadow Fleet simm which has done its very best to embody the spirit of the Fleet in the crew's actions both in character and out of character. This includes postings; recruiting for the simm, and Fleet; advertising for both; etc. *Unit Award of Merit - Bronze :: For exemplary service by a sim as recognized by the Cheif of Staff *Unit Award of Merit - Gold :: For overall exemplary service by a sim as recognized by the Fleet Council *Unit Award of Merit - Silver :: For exemplary service by a sim as recognized by the Fleet Command *Unit Commendation :: To honor a Unit who shows exemplary participation, connectivity, and skill. *William T. Riker XO of the Year :: This award is given annually in January of each year and is decided upon by nominations from ship COs. One XO is chosen from the nominations recieved to recieve the award. Reasons supporting the nomination are required.